


The Green Eyed Monster [Johnlock]

by weirdpurplepanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want John going on a date so he pretends to be ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster [Johnlock]

Sherlock mutters insults as he flicks through the TV, trying to find something to watch that was even remotely interesting. He couldn't get up and act as he usually did for two reasons. The first being he had told John he felt ill in order to keep the doctor home (he was regretting it now though) and the second reason being that he was in a terrible mood and just wanted to ignore all humans while he sulked about everything and anything.

The doctor, who was sitting in his chair on the other side of the room to his flatmate, looked up at the supposedly ill man. Any doctor could tell Sherlock was faking. The only thing wrong with Sherlock was his mood, and John had a hunch about the reason behind the mans sour mood.

"What exactly is wrong then Sherlock?" John asks, leaning towards Sherlock as he does.

The tall man puts the remote down with a shrug "You're the doctor"

"Well, what are the symptoms? I can't diagnose what the problem is unless you tell me what you're feeling, can I?" His eyebrow rose as he replied.

Sherlock searched his mind for symptoms of a fever and listed a few off, not even trying to act ill now. "Uh, headache, stomach ache, sore throat and eyes"  
As he lists his 'symptoms' he lies down on the sofa, stretching his legs out.

"Sounds like you've got a case of the green eyed monster" John chuckles a little, relaxing back into his chair.

Sherlock sits up suddenly, his eyes piercing into John "What are you implying?" The tone he uses is harsh and defensive, showing only a glimpse of his rotten mood,

"Nothing at all Sherlock" John shakes his head with a small sigh. "You know, if you want me to say home you just need to ask"

"I thought if asked you wouldn't stay" He looks down at his bare feet, glaring a little for no reason.

"I would, if you just asked right"

"Asked right?" Sherlocks repeats, frowning.

"You know, not in a moody self-centered way. In a friendly way, maybe even say please" John tries to catch Sherlocks glaze but the over man doesn't look away from the carpet.

"Look" Sherlock snaps, jumping up as if he were on a spring that was suddenly released "Just go on your date already, I know you want to and you don't need to stay!" He's shouting by the end of his sentence.

John stands too, his lips turning down in a frown. "Maybe I don't want to go anymore! Maybe I prefer your company!" Johns volume raises too. Why must they always argue?

"Why would you?" The volume drops but his tone is still harsh.

The doctor releases another sigh, along with another shake of his head "Ugh, never mind" John starts towards his bedroom.

Sherlock stands for a second, mentally debating. He then strides over to John, yanking on that ridiculous jumpers sleeve- forcing John to face him. Without a word he forcefully presses his lips to Johns, releasing all his pent up emotions.

John responses immediately, opening his mouth for Sherlocks tongue as he steps closer, his hands grabbing as Sherlock waist in an attempt to bring their bodies closer. He needs to be closer.

Sherlock, having the upper hand, pushes John against the wall as he explores as much of Johns mouth as he can. Their tongues fight for dominance briefly before John let's Sherlock take control of the kiss along with everything else.

The taller of the two pushes John higher up the wall, pressing against him as he does. Sherlock breaks the kisses for breath but pauses only for a millisecond before he moves his mouth to Johns ear.

"You're mine John, I think its time you learn that" His voice is raspy from the lack of breathing, making Johns insides go crazy. He wiggles a little, his pants already feeling uncomfortable. His eyes flutter close, his head resting on Sherlocks shoulder as he whimpers with need.

Sherlock chuckles before sucking right under Johns ear. He uses his teeth, dragging them along the skin to creating a nice big bruise. As Sherlock expected Johns breathing becomes noticeably deeper as he lets a low moan slip out. Sherlock presses himself impossibly closer, fighting his instinct to move his hips as he licks away the specks of blood on Johns neck created from the love bite.

"Sher.. Sher.." John can't move, Sherlock has him pinned to the wall. He was loving every second of it. He could feel Sherlock pressed against his thigh and he so desperately wanted that friction, but he couldn't even form Sherlocks name, never mind move. His mind was too clouded with everything Sherlock was making him feel.

"Shh.. Save your voice John" Sherlock whispered the words as he slowly rolled his hips forward into Johns.

Sherlock bit down on his lip, holding back his moan. He wanted to hear John, not himself. John let out a small gasp before groaning loudly as Sherlock rubbed against him, slowly and painfully. His eyes open briefly as his hands clutch at the fabric on Sherlocks back, still trying to get closer.

"Ah, Sher.. P.. Please" He barely gets the word out before Sherlock grinds against him harder then before. John's groans get louder with each roll of Sherlocks hips.

Just when John thinks he can't it anymore Sherlock stops and steps back a little. The doctor whines, grabbing at Sherlocks collar. The detective smirks, pushing Johns jumper up a little before tugging the fabric roughly over Johns head. He does the same with the top underneath, wanting it off John as soon as possible. The moment John is topless Sherlock joins their lips again, his tongue forcing its way into Johns mouth as he takes hold of the shorter mans thighs and lifts him up.

Johns legs wrap around Sherlocks waist as he makes his way towards the bedroom. The movement causes more contact between them and they both moan into the rough kiss.

The feel of a mattress hits Johns back moments later as he and Sherlock fall to the bed, his legs slip from Sherlocks waist but they don't stop. Sherlock repositions himself a little, straddling Johns hips as he pins the smaller man to the bed by holding both his wrists.

John struggles, wanting to run his hands all over Sherlock. He stops moving as much when Sherlock bites on his lip.

Sherlock pulls back, his breathing swallow from all the kissing. John breathes heavily too as he watches Sherlock undo his own shirt and slide the fabric off his shoulders, letting it fall behind him. John doesn't move his hands, he just watches as Sherlock removes all his clothes.

Sherlock notices this and rewards him with a soft, gentle kiss. It lasts a few seconds before Sherlock starts to kiss down Johns jaw. He peppers his neck and shoulder with kisses, starting to nip at the skin as he makes his way down Johns body.

He bites down at the waist of Johns jeans. He kisses the bruise, his hand purposely brushing against Johns crotch as he fiddled with the buttons.

John gasps, his back arching slightly. "Stop teasing" the words are barely a whisper thanks to his abnormal breathing but Sherlock gets the message.

He pops the button out before slowly undoing the zip. His blue eyes flicker up to meet Johns, both asking and telling John what was about to happen. John nods his head slightly.

Sherlock grins, pulling the jeans and Johns boxers down in one swift move. John kicks the fabric off, hearing them fall to the floor. He doesn't have time to register anything else before Sherlocks mouth is around him.

His mind goes blank as he grabs onto the bedsheets, digging his heels into the mattress as he raises his hips slightly.

Sherlock presses in tongue over the slit in Johns head, pulling moans from John already. He licks all the way down, still teasing. He does this a few times, one hand resting on Johns hip to stop him thrusting.

"S-Sherlock, my.. God, please..." Johns begging now but he doesn't care. All he can think about now is Sherlock and what Sherlocks mouth and tongue are doing.

Hollowing his cheeks, Sherlock sucks at the head, his tongue still working wonders. As John groans Sherlocks name he bobs his head, taking most of John in his mouth. Johns hand finds Sherlock hair, tugging slightly making the curly haired man moan around his length.

John shouts out, bucking his hips a little but thankfully the large hand on his hip stopped him. Sherlock continued to hum as he boobed his head, setting a fast pace. He used his tongue in a way John would describe as the work of an expert.

His free hand cupped Johns arse, his fingers teasingly dancing around Johns entrance. As he worked faster with his mouth his fingers go ever so closer to entering John.

Johns hand suddenly grabbed Sherlocks, bringing in up to his face. He sucked on three fingers, his tongue wetting them all. Sherlock chuckled, never stopping what he was doing. John moans, because it feels so good and he knew its only going to get better. He finishes sucking on Sherlocks fingers before letting the hand, which is almost twice the size of his own, go.

Sherlock squeezes Johns bum once before pulling off John. The dirty blonde whimpers at the suddenly lose of heat. Lips are soon on his own as he feels Sherlocks finger near his entrance again.

"Ready?" Sherlock whispers again his lips.

All John can do is nod. Sherlock presses a kiss to Johns pink lip once more before pushing his finger in.

John whimpers, not used to the feeling. Sherlock starts to kiss him, their tongues meeting once again. John decides that he can never get enough of that. As their kiss deepens Sherlock begins to move his finger. John groans as Sherlock speeds up.

Before long Sherlocks slipped another finger in and John is a moaning mess beneath him. Sherlock smiles, pretending to be ill was definitely not all that bad a move.

"Sher-Sherlock, please" John wasn't even sure what he was asking for. In response Sherlock speeds up, scissoring John open.

With his free hand Sherlock feels around his bed side table, knowing he had the stuff they need lying around. His hands find the small packet and bottle just as John moans loudly, arching his back higher then before.

John opens his eyes, staring straight at Sherlock. "I need you"

Sherlock moans at those words, that he's wanted to hear for such a long time. Sherlock quickly tears open the condom, rolling it on as he worked at opening John more. Moans and groans from both men fill the air as Sherlock finishes preparing both of them.

He slides fingers out, laughing at Johns needy whimpers. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man he lifts him up before slowly lowering John down onto his length. Johns face twisted in both pain and pleasure. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his temple as he slides all the way down. Sherlock then lies John back down, positioning both of them so Sherlock had the best angle.

He leans down and John tilts his chin up, expecting a kiss. Instead Sherlock whispers into Johns ear again.

"I've been gentle so far but don't expect me to hold back, Doctor" His tone was rough and raspy yet sexy and possessive.

John breathes out shakily "Don't"

Sherlock smirks, kissing the love bite he made earlier forcefully, making John yelp. Slowly he draws almost the whole way out of John before entering again, almost just as slowly as he pulled out.

Johns hands hold onto Sherlocks back, his nails digging in slightly. He drags his nails down, telling Sherlock to stop teasing.

Sherlock couldn't take much more of it himself. He pulled out in the same manner as before but put more force into his thrust as he buried himself inside John again. He was quick to set up a pattern, a fast smooth pattern, causing them both to pant, groan and moan.

John repeatedly said Sherlocks name in a whisper of a voice, getting louder and faster as Sherlock got quicker and louder himself.

Sherlock moved slightly to the left, angling his hips differently as he thrusts. Johns nails dig in Sherlocks back enough to leave marks as he shouts out Sherlocks name.

"There, Sherlock. There"

Sherlock aims for that spot, speeding up as he hits Johns prostate over and over. He could feel himself getting closer as their skin slaps together and their breath mixes with whispered names and little loud sounds of pleasure.

He bites on his bottom lip, speeding up just a little bit more as he aims for that spot, wanting to drive John over the edge. His eyes fix on Johns face as he does.

With one more thrust John screams Sherlocks name again and scratches down his back, his hips involuntarily bucking up. Seeing John, along with the sudden tightness send Sherlock over too. With a yell he filled John, his hips slowing down until he stopped and pulled out.

He fell on to John with a laugh as they wrapped their arms around one another, not caring about the mess in between them.

They laugh together for a few minutes before Sherlock pulls the cover over them and tightens his grip on John. He kisses John's temple like he had earlier.

"Mine" He adds in a rough whisper.

John nods, resting his head on Sherlocks chest. "Yours"

And Sherlock couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little smutty fic I wrote once upon a time


End file.
